cArVeD iN a dEsK
by BrilliantFreakii
Summary: Wer ritzt da in wessen Schultisch? ......Eine kleine Story über Ginny und Draco!
1. Der Anfang

Disclaimer: Alle hier genannten Personen und Orte gehören J.K.Rowling und wurden auf den eigenen Mist von FrogsofChocolate geschrieben, ich übersetze es nur für die deutschen und österreichischen Leser.

**Carved in a Desk **

**Original v. FrogsofChocolate**

**Übersetzt v. crazylolly14**

Wütend runzelte er die Stirn als er die eingravierten Worte auf seinem Tisch sah.

Ginny

liebt

Harry

Als würde er es nötig haben, über Potters ekeliges Liebesleben bescheid zu wissen. Schnell nahm er seine Schreibfeder heraus und begann damit über Harrys Namen zu kratzen. Zufrieden blies er den zurück gebliebenen Staub weg und lehnte sich grinsend zurück.

Sie war verärgert, als sie die durchgestrichene Botschaft sah.

Ginny

liebt

Harry

Sollte das ein Witz sein? Sie nahm wütend ihre Schreibfeder aus ihrem Rucksack und fing an eine neue Liebesbotschaft zu schreiben. Glücklich über sich selbst, blies sie den feinen Staub davon.

Er grinste als er die fein eingravierten Wörter las.

Ginny

liebt

Harry

Ginny

liebt

Harry

für immer!

Dieses Mal war die Schrift viel geschwungener geschrieben. Das ‚i' war statt mit einem Punkt mit einem Herz verziert worden und das ‚y' von Potter war am Ende mit noch einem Herzen gemustert. Er verdrehte übertrieben die Augen weil ihm von dem Anblick schlecht wurde. Glaubte dieses Mädchen echt das Potter, Weasley jemals um ein Date fragen würde? Er verdrehte seine Augen noch einmal und bückte sich vor um was hinzukritzeln.

Sie biss sich in die Lippe als sie das Geschmierte auf ihrem Tisch sah.

Ginny

liebt

Harry

Ginny

liebt

Harry

für immer!

(Für immer ist eine sehr lange Zeit!)

Beinahe hätte sie gelacht. Sie wusste, dass für immer eine sehr lange Zeit war. Sie liebte Harry FÜR IMMER- seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Was glaubte sich diese Person eigentlich, wer sie/er war? Sie war alt genug um zu wissen, ob sie jemanden liebte! Ohne zu fragen griff sie nach der Schreibfeder ihres Sitznachbarn und fing an in den Tisch zu ritzen. Wenige Minuten später gab sie die Feder zurück und starrte grinsend ihr „Werk" an.

Er stieß einen kurzen Seufzer aus als er auf die Tischplatte sah.

Ginny

liebt

Harry

Ginny

liebt

Harry

für immer!

(Für immer ist eine sehr lange Zeit!)

Ginny

liebt

Harry

für immer!

(Ich weiß das)

Nicht nur dass sie ihre Liebeserklärung neu aufgeschrieben hatte, sondern auch das sie sich überhaupt getraut hatte zu antworten, brachte Draco in miese Laune. Wieder griff er nach seiner Feder und schrieb seine Meinung auf.

Sie musste lachen als sie auf den Tisch sah.

Ginny

liebt

Harry

Ginny

liebt

Harry

für immer!

(Für immer ist eine sehr lange Zeit!)

Ginny

liebt

Harry

für immer!

(Ich weiß das)

(Glaubst du im ernst das Potter der einzige sein wird, den Ginny jemals lieben wird! Was kommt als nächstes? Ginny liebt Harry für immer und ewig bis zur Unendlichkeit?)

Wenn sie es nicht selber besser wissen würde, würde sie denken das die Person, wer auch immer es war, eifersüchtig zu sein schien.

Er rollte seine Augen als er die Worte las.

Ginny

liebt

Harry

Ginny

liebt

Harry

für immer!

(Für immer ist eine sehr lange Zeit!)

Ginny

liebt

Harry

für immer!

(Ich weiß das)

(Glaubst du im ernst das Potter der einzige sein wird, den Ginny jemals lieben wird! Was kommt als nächstes? Ginny liebt Harry für immer und ewig bis zur Unendlichkeit?)

(Ich glaub es nicht. Ich weis es. Hast du sie noch nie zusammen gesehen? Sie sind Kopf über Fersen ineinander verliebt. Ich denke du bist nur eifersüchtig!)

Er schrieb schnell eine Antwort und schlief dann wegen Prof.Binns´ monotoner Stimme ein .

„Was tust du denn hier, Malfoy?", fragte sie.

Schläfrig schaute er hoch und rubbelte sich die Müdigkeit von den Augen. „Das ist mein Tisch", antwortete er und verengte seine Augen.

„Nein…das ist mein Schreibtisch….und du hast darauf gesabbert! Verschwinde, du bist ekelhaft."

„Du kannst mir nichts vorschreiben! Ich könnte dir Punkte abziehen wie du weist.", brummte er und stand auf.

„Für was? Du bist derjenige der zu spät zum Unterricht kommt.", teilte sie ihm zufrieden mit. Schnell wendete er sich um und sah auf eine Uhr. Sie hatte recht gehabt. Sofort griff er nach seinen Sachen, doch stoppte als er ein Lachen hörte.

„Halt die Klappe, Weasley!", fauchte er sie an während er seinen Rucksack auf die Schulter warf. Sie rollte nur ihre Augen.

„Weasley ist mein Bruder!", antwortete sie im patzig und warf sich die Haare hinter die Schulter.

„Na gut, Weasletta!"

Dann ging er und sie setzte sich auf ihren Tisch.

Ginny

liebt

Harry

Ginny

liebt

Harry

für immer!

(Für immer ist eine sehr lange Zeit!)

Ginny

liebt

Harry

für immer!

(Ich weiß das)

(Glaubst du im ernst das Potter der einzige sein wird, den Ginny jemals lieben wird! Was kommt als nächstes? Ginny liebt Harry für immer und ewig bis zur Unendlichkeit?)

(Ich glaub es nicht. Ich weis es. Hast du sie noch nie zusammen gesehen? Sie sind Kopf über Fersen ineinander verliebt. Ich denke du bist nur eifersüchtig!)

(Was wäre wenn?)

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie zurück zur Tür wo Draco eben hinausgegangen war.

„Nie im Leben!"

* * *

hUhu Leute, 

1. Ich habe die Story genommen weil sie mir recht gut gefallen hat und weil ich so eine Art von story noch nie so wirklich hier im deutschen gelesen hab;D

2. Ich wollte euch fragen ob ich selber vielleicht eine Fortsetzung schreiben soll! (Ist aber nicht sicher, weil ich als erstes mir was ausdenken muss und ich die richtige schreiberin von diesem Oneshot fragen muss.)

3. Als Antwort von Punkt 2 einfach auf den kleinen Knopf da unten klicken!

buZzi

vici


	2. Verwandlung

Alles was unterstrichen ist soll eigentlich durchgestrichen sein!

(Außer die Überschrift)

2 Wochen später

Nach dem kleinen Vorfall im Klassenraum für Geschichte der Zauberei war Funkstille zwischen der Gryffindor und dem Slytherin. Inzwischen ist Ginny mir Harry Potter zusammengekommen und eines Tages hatte sie wieder einmal die Lust etwas über ihren Liebling und sie zu schreiben, doch da wusste sie nicht wer da noch auf ihrem Platz sitzt……o)

_Verwandlungszimmer_

Ginny

und

Harry

für immer! (seit Sa, den 15.11.)

Draco traute seinen Augen nicht. Seufzend nahm er seine Feder und ritzte lustlos in den Tisch.

Ginny 

und 

Harry 

für immer! (seit Sa, den 15.11.)

Nicht schon wieder. Kannst du mal dein albernes Gequassel über St.Potter lassen? Oder ist deine neue Lebensaufgabe, nun auf jeden Schreibtisch der ganzen Schule zu schreiben: Ich liebe Potter! ;-/

PS: Das ist MEIN Schreibtisch also lass das sein!

In der nächsten Stunde mit den 6 Klässlern fand es Ginny schon fast unheimlich. Sie teilte sich ja schon in Geschichte der Zauberei den Platz mit Malfoy aber jetzt auch noch Verwandlung!

Ginny 

und 

Harry 

für immer! (seit Sa, den 15.11.)

Nicht schon wieder. Kannst du mal dein albernes Gequassel über St.Potter lassen? Oder ist deine neue Lebensaufgabe, nun auf jeden Schreibtisch der ganzen Schule zu schreiben: Ich liebe Potter! ;-/

PS: Das ist MEIN Schreibtisch also lass das sein!

Du schon wieder! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Dich geht das außerdem gar nichts an, was ich auf MEINEN Tisch ritze! Du bist ja nur neidisch weil ich einen Freund hab und du keine Freundin! bääähh

„Miststück!" rief er durch den ganzen Raum, den Blick fest auf den Tisch gerichtet. Alle, auch das Trio, starrten ihn entsetzt an. „Mr.Malfoy, könnten sie mir bitte sagen was der Grund ist, dass sie solche widerwärtigen Wörter benutzen?"

Schnell legte er sein Heft über die Schrift auf seinem Schreibtisch. Professor McGonagall stellte sich vor ihn hin und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Ähh…entschuldigen Sie, nur dieses verdammte Vieh hat mit in den Finger gebissen.", sagte er und zeigte auf die Eidechse die schon längst ein Igel hätte sein sollen.

Unglaubwürdig hob die Professorin ihre Augenbraue hoch und schritt davon. Flink ergriff er seine Feder und begann zu schreiben.

Ginny 

und 

Harry 

für immer! (seit Sa, den 15.11.)

Nicht schon wieder. Kannst du mal dein albernes Gequassel über St.Potter lassen? Oder ist deine neue Lebensaufgabe, nun auf jeden Schreibtisch der ganzen Schule zu schreiben: Ich liebe Potter! ;-/

Du schon wieder! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Dich geht das außerdem gar nichts an was ich auf MEINEN Tisch ritze! Du bist ja nur neidisch weil ich einen Freund hab und du keine Freundin! bääähh

Neidisch! Auf dich! Das ich nicht lache! Und außerdem wer sagt, dass ich keine Freundin habe! Bei mir geht das von einer Sekunde auf die andere!

Minerva McGonagall musste lachen als sie das Gefecht des Slytherin Schülers und ihrer Gryffindor Schülerin las. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen auch etwas dazuzuschreiben!

Ginny 

und 

Harry 

für immer! (seit Sa, den 15.11.)

Nicht schon wieder. Kannst du mal dein albernes Gequassel über St.Potter lassen? Oder ist deine neue Lebensaufgabe, nun auf jeden Schreibtisch der ganzen Schule zu schreiben: Ich liebe Potter! ;-/

Du schon wieder! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Dich geht das außerdem gar nichts an was ich auf MEINEN Tisch ritze! Du bist ja nur neidisch weil ich einen Freund hab und du keine Freundin! bääähh

Neidisch! Auf dich! Das ich nicht lache! Und außerdem wer sagt, dass ich keine Freundin habe! Bei mir geht das von einer Sekunde auf die andere!

Und ich wäre am liebsten deine nächste und längste Sekunde!

Draco Malfoy riss die Augen auf als er das las…nur leider wusste er nicht, dass Ginny in der letzten Unterrichstunde krank war.

**/ Fortsetzung folgt /**

Hey Leute!

Sry das das sooo lang gedauert hat..nur jetzt habe ich mich vollkommen entschlossen mehrer solche Kapitel zu machen!

Und die sind nicht Übersetzt oder so nur von miaaa! o))


	3. Wahrsagen

Und weiter geht's….

Seit dem Tag hatten Draco und Ginny nichts mehr miteinander geschrieben. Draco war das ganze sogar ziemlich recht denn er sollte seine Zeit nicht mit solchem Geschwafel (und dann noch einer Gryffindor) vertreiben und sich dabei noch in der Schule verschlechtern da er nicht in den Fächern aufpasste. Überhaupt fand er ihre letzte Antwort ziemlich katastrophal da er jetzt dachte dass sie interessiert in ihm sei. Obwohl er den Gedanken komplett absurd fand da sie ja mit Potter zusammen war.

Ginny hingegen hatte von der List von Maq Gonnagal nichts mitbekommen da sie von der Lehrerin auf einem anderen Platz in den vorderen Reihen zugewiesen wurde da sie meinte dass sie in den Stunden nicht aufpasse obwohl der eigentliche Grund war das Maq Gonnagal ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte.

_Klassenzimmer für Wahrsagen_

Draco lag zur hälfte auf dem Tisch und starrte gelangweilt auf eine Karte mit vielen Sternbildern. Fast wäre er eingeschlafen wenn Professor Trelawney nicht einen furchtbar krächzenden Laut von sich gegeben hätte und ihn somit wieder in die Wirklichkeit gebracht hätte. Normalerweise war der Slytherinprinz ein guter Schüler in Wahrsagen doch an dem Nachmittag kannte er sich kein bisschen aus. Ständig musste er an Ginny und ihre letzten „Worte" denken. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein damit ihm nicht mehr so langweilig sein würde und er von der Weasley los kommen würde. Wiedermal holte er seine Feder hinaus und schrieb etwas auf dem Tisch. Es waren zwar nur wenige Buchstaben doch vielleicht lernte er ja mit denen ein süßes Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff Mädchen kennen.

_Hi! Wie geht's denn so?_

Ginny konnte ihren Augen nicht glauben. Kurz machte sie die Augen zu und wieder auf doch da stand es noch immer. Konnte es sein? Konnte sie schon wieder einen Platz mit Draco Malfoy auf Hogwarts teilen!

Sie musste der Sache nachgehen. Nachdem sie fertig war kam ihr der Gedanke das sich der Satz für jemand komplett Fremden dumm anhören würde aber wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt…oder besser gesagt verliert.

_Hi! Wie geht's denn so?_

_Nicht du schon wieder…._

Draco kam ein ungläubiges lachen heraus. Es musste wohl ein Fluch auf ihn liegen.

_Hi! Wie geht's denn so?_

_Nicht du schon wieder….._

_Na heute mal kein „Ich liebe Potter" Gekritzel oder wie seh ich das? Übrigens mit deiner Anmache kommst du nicht weit, und bei mir erst gar nicht. Musst dir wohl etwas anderes ausdenken, nicht Ginny!_

Die jüngste Weasley musste einmal tief durchatmen als sie ihm antwortete.

_Hi! Wie geht's denn so?_

_Nicht du schon wieder…_

_Na heute mal kein „Ich liebe Potter" Gekritzel oder wie seh ich das? Übrigens mit deiner Anmache kommst du nicht weit, und bei mir erst gar nicht. Musst dir wohl etwas anderes ausdenken, nicht Ginny!_

_Bitte was? Welche Anmache? Oh ich glaube du leidest an leichten Halluzinationen Malfoy oder denkst du etwa das die Wörter „Nicht du schon wieder…." eine Anmache sind! Außerdem seit wann nennst du mich Ginny, Drakie!_

„Mr. Malfoy sie kennen sich wie immer bestimmt aus oder?" Draco hatte die Wahrsage-Lehrerin anfangs gar nicht bemerkt da er vollkommen aufgebracht war.

„Oh ja Professor!", sagte er freundlich obwohl er nicht mal wusste um was es ging, doch er wollte sie so schnell wie möglich los werden.

„Normalerweise müsste ich sie das gar nicht fragen, ich muss nur ihre Aura fühlen und ich weis ob es ihnen Gut und Schlecht geht und wie ich merke sind sie wiedermal bestens drauf!" Trelawney grinste ihn kurz breit an als sie sich auf die Person neben ihn ranschmiss da sie wohl „schlechte Auro" fühlte.

_Hi! Wie geht's denn so?_

_Bist du's etwa schon wieder?_

_Na heute mal kein „Ich liebe Potter" Gekritzel oder wie seh ich das? Übrigens mit deiner Anmache kommst du nicht weit, und bei mir erst gar nicht. Musst dir wohl etwas anderes ausdenken, nicht Ginny!_

_Bitte was? Welche Anmache? Oh ich glaube du leidest an leichten Halluzinationen Malfoy, oder denkst du etwa das die Wörter „Nicht du schon wieder…" eine Anmache sind! Außerdem seit wann nennst du mich Ginny, Drakie!_

_Ich mein doch nicht diese Wörter du Vollidiotin! Ich mein den Satz den du mir letztens bei Verwandlung geschrieben hast, aber vergiss es doch besser wenn du dich nicht einmal erinnern kannst. Und übrigens das „Ginny" war nur ein Ausrutscher. Brauchst dich überhaupt nicht dran gewöhnen WEASLEY. _

Ginny kam traurig in die Klasse. Gerade eben hatte sie einen Streit mit Harry gehabt. Seit längerem hatte sie nämlich bemerkt wie er ständig eine 5.Klässlerin aus Hufflepuff namens Lindy Cooper verträumt angesehen hatte. Irgendwann konnte sie es nicht mehr aushalten und hatte ihm die Meinung gesagt doch er bestritt alles. Wütend ist sie dann weggegangen. _Wie kann er nur so dämlich sein!_ , dachte sie sich im stillen und las sich dann die Nachricht von Draco durch. Wütend, da er meinte sie hätte ihn angebaggert, holte sie ihre Feder und ritzte unbeholfen in den Tisch.

_Hi! Wie geht's denn so?_

_Bist du's etwa schon wieder?_

_Na heute mal kein „Ich liebe Potter" Gekritzel oder wie seh ich das? Übrigens mit deiner Anmache kommst du nicht weit, und bei mir erst gar nicht. Musst dir wohl etwas anderes ausdenken, nicht Ginny!_

_Bitte was? Welche Anmache? Oh ich glaube du leidest an leichten Halluzinationen Malfoy, oder denkst du etwa das die Wörter „Nicht du schon wieder…" eine Anmache sind! Außerdem seit wann nennst du mich Ginny, Drakie!_

_Ich mein doch nicht diese Wörter du Vollidiotin! Ich mein den Satz den du mir letztens bei Verwandlung geschrieben hast, aber vergiss es doch besser wenn du dich nicht einmal erinnern kannst. Und übrigens das „Ginny" war nur ein Ausrutscher. Brauchst dich überhaupt nicht dran gewöhnen, WEASLEY. _

_VERDAMMT NOCHMAL ICH HAB DICH NICHT ANGEBAGGERT UND ICH WERDE DASS AUCH NIE TUN…. KOMMT DAS JETZT ENDLICH IN DEIN DICKSCHÄDEL DU EGOISTISCHES -------? WAHRSCHEINLICH NICHT. _

Vollkommen verwundert und fragend was die kleine Weasley so wütend machen konnte (denn er hätte es doch nicht wirklich ganz allein sein können- er ist ja doch so ein lieber und braver Bub mitgroßenaugenanglubsch xD ) wollte er schon seine Feder ansetzen um etwas zu schreiben als Trelawney wild fuchtelnd und mit entsetztem Blick zu ihm Schritt und mit rauchiger Stimme rief: „Oh nein ich spüre eine schlechte Auraaaa! Und sie befindet sich genau bei dir mein Junge…. Oh nein nein wie fürchterlich…."

Draco starrte sie verwirrt an und wollte etwas sagen, doch die Professorin war schneller: „Sag nichts sag nichts….lass mich raten….dir geht es zurzeit ziemlich schlecht… du hast Stress in der Schule…und ich spüre da noch was…hmm…du bist verliebt aber sie will nichts von dir stimmts! Und das verwirrt dich total oder etwa nicht! Das bringt dich so durcheinander dass du nicht in den Stunden aufpassen kannst…du scheinst mir überhaupt ziemlich abwesend in letzter Zeit…!"

Draco sah sie verwundert an und fragte sich selbst wie eine Person nur so dämlich sein konnte. Schon wollte er ihr sagen das ihr „Auge" wohl ein Problem hätte, aber da begann sie weiter zureden: „Ich denke es wäre besser für dich wenn du dich weiter vor setzen würdest!"

„Oh nein das ist überhaupt nicht nötig, wirklich!" Doch schon wurde er gepackt und nach vor geschliffen.

Als er sich miesmutig auf dem Platz 1 Meter vor Trelawney's Lehrertisch setzte hatte er nur mehr einen Gedanken: „Nächstes Jahr melde ich mich von Wahrsagen ab!"

…..

Ja das wars wiedermal

Hoff es hat euch gefallen :)

Lg

Crazylolly14


	4. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

_Ginny hasst Harry _

Draco hätte es fast vom Stuhl geworfen, hätte er sich nicht rechtzeitig an der Tischkante festgehalten. Hinterhältig ließ er ein schmutziges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht huschen. Diesmal überraschte es ihn keineswegs, dass er sich wieder einmal mit der kleinen Weasley einen Tisch teilte, nein, viel eher wunderte es ihn, dass Ginny so eine Botschaft einfach auf einen Tisch kritzelte, wo sie doch jeder lesen konnte. Immerhin war das doch Harry Potter über den sie da sprach. Doch genau weil es dieser Junge war, gefiel es Draco ganz besonders. „Das ist doch eine Rückmeldung wert!", dachte sich der Slytherin und holte seine Feder heraus. Unauffällig kritzelte er schnell was hin und sah dann zu dem haarigen Etwas, dass mitten in der Klasse stand. „Oh da hat sich Lupin ja mal wieder was ganz tolles ausgedacht!"

_

* * *

_

_Ginny hasst Harry _

_Na Weasletta? Bist wohl auf den Genuss gekommen bei meinem Ich-hasse-Potter-Club mitzumachen oder! Hast wohl endlich die Augen aufgemacht und bemerkt das Narbengesicht ein Vollidiot ist. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Was hat er nun angestellt! Hat er dich stehen lassen! Würde ihm ja glatt stehen, denkt wahrscheinlich eh nur den ganzen Tag drüber nach wie er wieder die Welt retten kann!_

Auf Ginny's Gesicht stahl sich ein kurzes Lächeln als sie die Nachricht interessiert durchlas. Sie wusste, dass es Draco nichts anging, trotzdem leihte sie sich die Feder ihrer Nachbarin auslieh (ihre war schon ganz Stumpf) und in die Holzplatte schrieb.

_

* * *

Ginny hasst Harry _

_Na Weasletta? Bist wohl auf den Genuss gekommen bei meinem Ich-hasse-Potter-Club mitzumachen oder! Hast wohl endlich die Augen aufgemacht und bemerkt das Narbengesicht ein Vollidiot ist , Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Was hat er nun angestellt! Hat er dich stehen lassen! Würde ihm ja glatt stehen, denkt wahrscheinlich eh nur den ganzen Tag drüber nach wie er wieder die Welt retten kann!_

_Auf deine Glückwünsche kann ich verzichten Malfoy! Eigentlich geht es dich ja überhaupt nichts an! Aber wenn du's wirklich wissen willst dann bitte: Harry hat mit mir Schluss gemacht wegen einer anderen und hat mir auch noch dazu erzählt dass er schon seit 2 Wochen was mit ihr hat und ich bin gerademal 3 Wochen mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Sie heißt Lindy Cooper und ist eine Hufflepuff. _

Verdutzt starrte er auf seinen Tisch. Er hätte nie gedacht das Weasley ihm das wirklich erzählen würde, aber wahrscheinlich würde sie eh nur wollen das bald jeder weis was für ein Trottel Potter ist. Im Unterricht nicht aufpassend, holte er seine neue (ich betone neue gg) Feder aus der Schultasche und machte sich an die Arbeit. Gerade hatte er eine Zeile fertig (er wollte sich noch eine patzige Beleidigung ausdenken) kam Lupin zu ihm angerannt und fragte ihn was er da tat. „Ähh…." Erst jetzt hatte Draco bemerkt das er der einzige war der noch saß, da alle anderen Schüler zu einem riesigen Aquarium in einer Ecke der Klasse gerannt waren.

Schnell versuchte er mit einem Buch die Schrift zu verdecken, doch als er dann hinauf in Lupins Augen sah wusste er, dass der Lehrer die Kritzeleien bereits entdeckt hatte. Mit einer saftigen Strafe verließ er an diesem Tag das Klassenzimmer.

_

* * *

G__inny hasst Harry _

_Na Weasletta? Bist wohl auf den Genuss gekommen bei meinem Ich-hasse-Potter-Club mitzumachen oder! Hast wohl endlich die Augen aufgemacht und bemerkt das Narbengesicht ein Vollidiot ist , Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Was hat er nun angestellt! Hat er dich stehen lassen! Würde ihm ja glatt stehen, denkt wahrscheinlich eh nur den ganzen Tag drüber nach wie er wieder die Welt retten kann!_

_Auf deine Glückwünsche kann ich verzichten Malfoy! Eigentlich geht es dich ja überhaupt nichts an! Aber wenn du's wirklich wissen willst dann bitte: Harry hat mit mir Schluss gemacht wegen einer anderen und hat mir auch noch dazu erzählt dass er schon seit 2 Wochen was mit ihr hat und ich bin gerademal 3 Wochen mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Sie heißt Lindy Cooper und ist eine Hufflepuff. _

_Was? Mit der? Die könnt ja fasst mit Midgen und Bullstrode Konkurrenz machen. A._

Ginny fing an leise zu kichern als sie die kurze Zeile las. Zwar fragte sie sich was das „A" zum Schluss bedeuten sollte, ließ es aber dann doch nur ein „A" ohne Bedeutung bleiben. Schnell holte sie ihre Federn und fing an in den Tisch zu ritzen. Als Ginny das Klassenzimmer nach dem Läuten verlassen wollte hörte sie noch wie Professor Lupin nach ihr rief und zu sich holte. Die rothaarige dachte das es um ihren miserablen Aufsatz ging den sie ihm am Vortag abgegeben hatte.

„Professor ich weis das mein letzter Aufsatz nicht…!", doch abrupt wurde sie von ihrem Lehrer unterbrochen.

„Oh nein Mrs.Weasley es geht nicht nur um den letzten Aufsatz, ich möchte mit ihnen über ihre Abwesenheit in meinem Fach reden. Ich denke nämlich das sie durch irgendwas in den Stunden abgelenkt werden!"

Professor Lupin hatte jetzt nicht mehr den netten Ausdruck im Gesicht den er immer pflegte, viel eher blickte er ein wenig verärgert zu Ginny. Jetzt war die Schülerin sprachlos.

„Ich kann ihm doch nicht alles beichten! Ich würde Draco da mit reinziehen!", dachte sich der Rotschopf, wobei sie den letzten Gedanken sofort wieder verstrich.

„Sie brauchen mir nichts zu sagen Mrs. Weasley, ich weis genau um was es geht und das sie ihren Freund da nicht verplappern wollen!", Lupin sah zuerst sie an doch dann wanderte er mit den Augen zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Er ist nicht mein…", konterte Ginny sofort, doch leider konnte sie ihren Satz nicht zu Ende

bringen da Lupin zu ihrem Tisch schritt und auf die Holzplatte sah.

„Professor ich wollte das nicht, _er _hat damit angefangen!" rief die Schülerin und wollte sich sofort selber bestrafen. „Oh Merlin, wie erbärmlich ich bin, zuerst will ich ihn schützen und jetzt gebe ich ihm auch noch die Schuld!"

„Nichts desto trotz, haben sie da mitgemacht und ich glaube sie sollten genau wie der junge Malfoy von mir eine Strafe erhalten." Jetzt sah Lupin sie wieder an.

„Oh sie wissen das es er war!", murmelte Ginny mit hochrotem Gesicht.

„Natürlich, auch ihn habe ich dabei erwischt wie er auf die Tischplatte herumgekritzelt hat!", jetzt begann Lupin zu grinsen. Auch Ginny legte jetzt ein peinlich berührtes Grinsen auf.

„Sie werden ihre Strafe mit Malfoy nächstes Wochenende ablegen. Ich werde auf sie beide am Samstag nach dem Frühstück hier warten! Kommen sie nicht zu spät. Aber nun machen sie sich mal auf den Weg zum Mittagessen, heute soll es angeblich eine wunderbare Fleischpastete geben."

Nickend verließ Ginny das Klassenzimmer und eilte in die große Halle. „Ob Malfoy schon weis das wir gemeinsam die Strafarbeit machen werden?", fragte sie sich stillschweigend. Dann fiel ihr der Satz ein den sie ihm noch geschrieben hatte.

_

* * *

Ginny hasst Harry _

_Na Weasletta? Bist wohl auf den Genuss gekommen bei meinem Ich-hasse-Potter-Club mitzumachen oder! Hast wohl endlich die Augen aufgemacht und bemerkt das Narbengesicht ein Vollidiot ist , Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Was hat er nun angestellt! Hat er dich stehen lassen! Würde ihm ja glatt stehen, denkt wahrscheinlich eh nur den ganzen Tag drüber nach wie er wieder die Welt retten kann!_

_Auf deine Glückwünsche kann ich verzichten Malfoy! Eigentlich geht es dich ja überhaupt nichts an! Aber wenn du's wirklich wissen willst dann bitte: Harry hat mit mir Schluss gemacht wegen einer anderen und hat mir auch noch dazu erzählt dass er schon seit 2 Wochen was mit ihr hat und ich bin gerademal 3 Wochen mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Sie heißt Lindy Cooper und ist eine Hufflepuff. _

_Was? Mit der? Die könnt ja fasst mit Midgen und Bullstrode Konkurrenz machen. A.._

_Soll das etwa ein Kompliment sein ! _

Ein halbwegs lautes „pf…." kam aus Draco als er sich den Satz durchlas. „Aber naja, hässlich ist sie ja wirklich nicht! Potter ist der totale Spinner wenn er die Cooper vorzieht!" Plötzlich bemerkte er wie Lupin ihn warnend anstarrte und sofort vergaß er Ginny und die Nachrichten und versuchte sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.

Nach der Stunde jedoch blieb er noch kurz und schmierte schnell noch was auf den Tisch. Er wollte doch nicht, dass sie das letzte Wort hatte.

* * *

So Leute das wars – hoffe es hat euch gefallen… 

Danke für die ganzen lieben Reviews von euch…würde mich Freuen wenn ihr wieder welche macht! gg

Und auch ein großes danke an meine Betha!

Versuche jedoch das nächste mal schneller ein chappii on zu kriegen….

Lg

Crazylolly14


	5. Tag der Strafe Teil I

Huhuuuuuu!

Es tut mir furchtbar Leid dass das mal wieder so lang gedauert hat obwohl ich doch versprochen habe das ich das nächste Kapitel schneller voranbringe. Na ja was soll ich tun!Schneller gings eben nicht! Jedenfall wünsche ich euch viel SpaZz mit dem 5ten Chapter!

Eure

crazylolly14

****

**_Der Tag der Strafe - Teil I._**

Am Samstag stand Ginny von selbst ziemlich früh auf. Irgendetwas schien sie ziemlich nervös zu machen, nur sie wusste nicht was. Das erste an das sie dachte als sie die Augen aufmachte war ihre Strafarbeit mit Malfoy. Aber konnte das wirklich der Grund sein wieso sie so aufgeregt war? „Immerhin ist das nur eine Strafarbeit!", grübelte sie als sie sich umzog, „jedoch ist Malfoy dabei…"

Und dann fiel ihr plötzlich auf das sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr mit Malfoy geredet (N/A: besser gesagt gestritten) oder ihn bewusst gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war das der Grund wieso sie irgendwie so aufgeregt war.

Sie hatten zwar viel in den Stunden geschrieben und so, jedoch hatte sie ihn so richtig zu Gesicht das letzte Mal vor ein paar Monaten bekommen.

Als sie jedoch in die Dusche stieg versuchte sie nicht mehr drüber nachzudenken und als das warme Wasser über ihren Körper glitt vergaß sie alles und entspannte komplett. –

Frisch geduscht und fertig hergerichtet, band sie sich noch einen hoch liegenden Pferdeschwanz und verschwand in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie erkannte das alle schon bereits unten zum Frühstück waren bemerkte sie erst wie viel Zeit sie eigentlich für das herrichten gebraucht hatte - was aber ziemlich merkwürdig für das Mädchen war weil sie sich sonst nie wirklich viel um ihr Aussehen kümmerte. Meistens trug sie weder Schminke noch Schmuck. Aber wie sie jetzt sah hatte sie heute Morgen irgendwas dazu getrieben ein wenig Make-up und eine paar Armbänder aufzulegen.

Ein wenig verwirrt ging sie die leeren Gänge bis in die große Halle hinunter und steuerte dann auf den Gryffindortisch zu um sich dort neben dem Trio zu setzen. „Morgen Leute!", begrüßte sie ihre Freunde (außer Harry natürlich gg) herzlich als sie sich zwischen Ron und Hermine setzte.

„Oh Morgen Ginny!", grüßte Hermine als sie von ihrem Tagespropheten aufsah und den Rotschopf erkannte.

Harry sah sie gar nicht an, brachte aber ein murmelndes „Hallo" zustande (Ginny sah nur weg) und Ron der vom Gähnen gar nicht weg kam hob nur die müde Hand.

„Hermine wieso müssen wir schon so früh aufstehen, heute ist Samstag – Wochenende, das heißt im Normalfall entspannen und nicht um 7:00 Uhr in der Früh aufstehen!" Ron lud sich noch einen Schöpfer Haferbrei in seine Schüssel. Hermine die genervt dreinblickte erwiderte nur: „Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen – jetzt im siebten Jahr müssen wir so viel Zeit mit lernen wie möglich verbringen und genau am Wochenende haben wir immer prima Gelegenheit dazu, außerdem hast du ja gesagt du willst heute nach Hogsmeade und je früher wir gehen desto früher kommen wir dann auch um gleich mit dem Lernen zu beginnen!" Ron der wieder versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken musste grinsen als er sagte: „Ja aber du weist doch selbst das wir nie lernen!" Hermine starrte ihn nur durchdringend an sagte aber nichts. Ginny blieb die Röte in Hermines Gesicht nicht unbemerkt und musste auch gleich anfangen zu grinsen.

Der Rotschopf wusste das da schon seit längerem zwischen ihrem Bruder und Hermine was lief aber irgendwie haben sie es die ganze Zeit versucht zu verschweigen und wie man bemerkte war es Hermine gerade ziemlich unangenehm, so sagte sie lieber nichts zu diesem Thema. Dann fiel ihr ein über was sie da geredet hatten und machte große Augen als sie fragte: „Was? Heute ist Hogsmeade angesagt?"

„Ja klar, hast du das nicht gewusst? Es ist am schwarzen Brett gestanden! Mit wem gehst du denn hin?", sagte Ron verwundert.

„Oh nein nein nein, wieso muss es unbedingt heute sein!" Ginny klatschte mit der Handfläche auf den Tisch.

„Von was redest du?"

„Ich muss heute meine Strafarbeit machen, das heißt ich kann nicht mit nach Hogsmeade!"

Tröstend auf ihre Schulter klopfend sah sie Ron mit einem verspielt mitleidenden Gesichtsausdruck an und sagte: „Na ja Schwesterherz, so was nennt man ganz einfach: Pech!" Ginny konnte ihm jedoch nichts zurück erwidern da er und Hermine abrupt aufgestanden waren.

„Na ja wir werden uns mal auf den Weg machen, vielleicht nehme ich dir was vom Honigtopf mit okay? Sei nicht traurig!" Und so verabschiedeten sich beide und marschierten aus der Halle.

Ginny bemerkte erst recht spät das Harry noch, ihr gegenüber saß, doch als sie ihn sah fragte sie: „Na wieso bist du denn nicht mitgegangen?" Harry schrak auf und starrte sie längere Zeit an, dann erst begann er zu murmeln:

„Ähhm…weist du …ich geh nicht mit denen nach Hogsmeade…!" Dann schaute er zur Eingangstür und als Ginny ihm nachschaute verstand sie.

„Oh…na dann wünsch ich dir ja viel Spaß noch!" Ohne einen Happen gegessen zu haben stand sie auf und marschierter zur Tür, an Lindy Cooper vorbei und donnerte geradewegs an jemanden an. (N/A: Es tut mir so leid wenn euch diese 0-8-15 Szenen schon stören aber ich finds nur genial xD)

Aus Reflex damit sie nicht auf den Boden fallen würde griff sie nach der Person und so kamen beide halbwegs wieder zum stehen. Als sie wieder ihre Augen aufmachte fiel ihr auf das sie der Person ziemlich nah war da sie sogar ihren Atem spürte. Beim zweiten Blick jedoch erkannte sie die Person und schubste diese vor Schreck von sich weg. (N/A: lol)

Draco Malfoy der darauf nicht eingestellt war konnte nur knapp dem Auffallen entkommen.

Die Hände vor dem Mund haltend wollte sich Ginny gleich entschuldigen als sie ihr wieder einfiel wer das noch mal war.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen!", platzte es aus ihr heraus, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie daran Schuld war.

Draco der sie verwirrt anstarrte verschlug es die Sprache.

„Ach egal, komm wir müssen unsere Strafarbeit hinter uns bringen!" Voll unter Kontrolle packte sie Draco's Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Hey was tust du da, ich kann auch alleine gehen!", rief Draco und löste sich von ihrem Handgriff.

Ginny, der auffiel wie blöd sie sich gerade aufführte, wurde leicht rot. Sie war ziemlich verwirrt, da ihre Gefühle mal wieder verrückt spielten. Harry hatte sie mal wieder so zur Weißglut gebracht, und das ließ Ginny ein wenig verzweifeln, weil sie dachte dass sie über Harry endgültig hinweg war. Also von schlimmster Eifersucht konnte man jetzt nicht reden, aber einen kleinen Hass auf diese Cooper war schon noch da.

Draco der natürlich nichts von Ginny's Gedanken wusste, trottete seelenruhig vor ihr her.

Ginny schüttelte einmal leicht ihren Kopf als versuchte sie ihre störenden Gedanken wegzuschleudern. Dabei kam ihr Blick auf Draco der vor ihr ging und somit der Wegweiser für Ginny war da sie gerade nicht aufpasste wohin sie ging und ihm daher nur folgte.

Als sie sich ihn anschaute, fielen ihr wieder die Gedanken von heute Morgen ein und sie musterte ihn etwas genauer. Was sie da sah fand sie echt nicht schlecht. Nein, eigentlich nicht nur schlecht sondern sehr gut. Draco hatte sich vom körperlichen in den letzten Monaten wirklich verändert. Wie man sah hatte er wie die meisten Schüler in Hogwarts angefangen am Wochenende Muggelgewand zu tragen und bei seinem Outfit hatte er wahrlich nicht danebengegriffen. Er trug eine dunkle Jeans die wesentlich tiefer saß als sie sollte und ein weißes Hemd welches mit seinem weißen Gürtel perfekt zusammenpasste. Auch die Haare hatte er auf gegelt

Obwohl Ginny ihn nur von hinten sah, gefiel ihr das was sich da vor ihr präsentierte.

Als Draco abrupt stehen blieb wäre Ginny fast in ihn reingerannt hätte sie nicht kurz vorher angehalten. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass sie angekommen waren.

Draco klopfte an der Tür für VgddK an und so schritten beide kurz darauf in die Klasse.

------------R-E-V-I-E-W-S------------B-I-T-T-E---------------------D


	6. Tag der Strafe Teil II

_**Tag der Strafe II.**_

„Professor, wir sind da um unsere Strafarbeit zu machen!", begrüßte Ginny Professor Lupin freundlich. Draco sagte nichts. Man konnte erkennen, dass der Professor schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Sobald sie vor ihm standen erklärte er ihnen auch was sie zu tun hatten.

„Eure Strafarbeit ist die Beseitigung eurer Kritzeleien auf den Tischen!"

„Tischen, Professor?", Ginny war etwas verwirrt immerhin hatten Draco und sie in dem Raum nur einen Tisch angeritzt.

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley, ich habe unbeabsichtigt herausgefunden, dass sie auch in anderen Räumen ihre einen oder anderen Nachrichten hinterlassen haben!" (N/A: unbeabsichtigt? Jajajja ggg)

„Oh!", war das einzige was Ginny rausbringen konnte, Draco machte keinen Mucks. Jedoch sahen sich beide mit einem ziemlich angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck an und jeder von ihnen konnte sich schon ausmalen was der andere so dachte. „Ui, das wird ziemlich viel Arbeit!", dachte sich Ginny schweigend, versuchte aber ruhig zu bleiben.

„Natürlich werden sie ihre ganze Arbeit ohne Zauberei erledigen. Als Hilfe habe ich ihnen hier etwas Arbeitsmaterial hergerichtet mit dem sie kein Problem haben sollten ihre Botschaften weg zu schaffen. Da ich aber denke, dass sie diese Arbeit schnell und ohne jegliche Probleme schaffen werden, habe ich noch eine kleine Zusatzaufgabe für sie welche daraus besteht das sie in den Klassenzimmern wo sie ihre Kritzeleien gemacht haben auch alle anderen Tische wunderschön polieren werden. Ich wünsche ihnen Gutes gelingen aber nun muss ich gehen!" Lupin grinste sie liebevoll an. Ginny jedoch fand das dieses Lächeln gar nichts mit Liebe zu tun hatte sondern einfach nur mit Boshaftigkeit. Kurz darauf verschwand Lupin. Draco und Ginny starrten sich nur mit halb offenem Mund an.

* * *

„Oh schau! Das könnte ich sein die da unten geht!" Ginny stand gerade schmollend an einem der hohen Fenster und sah den anderen zu wie sie sich durch den hohen Schnee auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machten. Sie war darauf gefasst, dass die Strafarbeit kein Zuckerschlecken sein würde, aber das Lupin ihnen so viel aufteilen würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Seufzend wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab und drehte sich zu Draco um der ebenfalls nur herumstand und nichts tat. 

„Na komm lass uns beginnen, wo haben wir noch schnell überall hingekritzelt?! Welche Räume waren das?" Ginny versuchte sich zu erinnern, dabei zählte sie mit ihren Fingern mit, „Alsooo….da war einmal das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung, für Geschichte der Zauberei…..dieses hier und….?!" Sie wusste nicht weiter…

„Wahrsagen…!" Draco sah sie grinsend an, „Hast du wirklich so ein Kurzgedächtnis!?"

Ginny sah ihn nur böse an.

Draco beachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht sondern nahm die Sachen von Lupin zur Hand (die bestanden unter anderem aus einem Kübel Wasser, Schleifpapier, einer Art Spachtel, einem Fetzen, Poliermittel und was man noch so braucht! gg) und sagte: „Komm lass uns endlich gehen bevor wir hier noch alt werden!"

Ginny schaute ihn verwundert an. Immerhin hatte sie schwer damit gerechnet dass sie die ganze Arbeit machen musste und nun war Draco der, der die beiden vorantrieb.

* * *

Beide standen nun draußen am Gang. 

„Ich finde wir sollten mit dem Klassenraum für Geschichte anfangen!" Ginny sah zu Draco hoch der ja doch um einen Kopf größer war. Dieser hob nur die Schultern da es ihm ziemlich gleichgültig war.

So stapften sie gemeinsam in die Klasse und begannen mit der Arbeit.

Obwohl es ja doch nur 18 Sesseln waren, war die Arbeit ziemlich anstrengend und so schwiegen sie die meiste Zeit.

Als Ginny zu dem Tisch kam der mit den Kritzeleien angeschmiert war, begann sie noch mal sich den Text der oben stand durchzulesen.

_Ginny liebt Harry_

Gleich die ersten drei Wörter stellten ihr die Haare auf. „Das gibt's doch nicht, ich glaub zu dieser Zeit war ich nicht wirklich bei Sinnen!", dachte sie sich. (N/A: Oh wie recht sie doch hat xD) Dann, ganz plötzlich, kamen ihr wieder die ganzen Erinnerungen hoch und anstatt traurig zu werden, begann sie vor Wut mit dem Schleifpapier über die bestimmte Fläche des Tisches zu fahren. Schlussendlich blieb nur mehr ein heller Fleck über. Aufgewühlt setzte sie sich mit einem Seufzer auf einen ihr nahe gelegenen Stuhl. Schmollend schaute sie auf die Tischoberfläche. Dann erkannte sie ganz unten wo wegen Platzmangel nur mehr klein geschrieben wurde einen Textteil den sie vollkommen verdrängt hatte.

_…Sie sind Kopf über Fersen ineinander verliebt. Ich denke du bist nur eifersüchtig!)_

_(Was wäre wenn?)_

Wegen den ganzen Gedanken über Harry hatte sie Draco ganz vergessen gehabt.

„Wo ist er überhaupt?!", fragte sie sich selbst. Nach kurzem Umschauen fand sie ihn hinter einer der vielen Säulen wo er fleißig einen Tisch polierte. „Ob er das was er da geschrieben hat wirklich ernst gemeint hat?" Nach längeren ungewollten auf-Draco-Starren wo sie ebenso ungewollt sich vorstellte wie es so wäre mit ihm zusammen zu sein, bemerkte Draco das und fing an sie anzuschnautzen: „Was sitzt du hier nur so faul rum? Mach weiter verdammt noch mal!"

Wie als wäre sie bei etwas Unerlaubtem erwischt worden, sprang sie auf und begann eiligst weiterzuarbeiten.

Wieder fragte sie sich selbst wie sie nur so was denken konnte. „Draco Malfoy und mein Freund? Niemals im Leben…lieber würde ich Harry küssen!" (N/A: Und das heißt schon was….gg)

Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie fertig und machten sich auf den Weg in das nächste Klassenzimmer.

Schon jetzt hatte Ginny keine Lust mehr weiterzumachen. Sie wollte nach Hogsmeade und nicht mit einem mürrischen Draco Malfoy in einem Raum sein und dreckige Fetzen angreifen.

* * *

Sry Leute es wird doch mehr Teile „der Strafe" geben! Eigentlich wollte ich nur zwei machen aber wies aussieht werdens mehr! Ich bin auch nicht wirklich besonders stolz auf dieses Chappi… nur ich wollte mal wieder updaten bevor ihr meine Story komplett vergessts ;) 

Ich hoffe bei meinem nächsten Kapitel frisst sich mein kleiner Wurm namens Kreativität weiter in meinem Kopf als dieses mal!

Schreibt mir doch büüüddee ein Review… würde mich furchtbar freuen! ;)

Lg

Vici


	7. Tag der Strafe III

**Tag der Strafe 3.**

Als nächstes gingen sie in das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Wieder begannen sie ohne ein Wort zu wechseln mit ihrer Arbeit. Dieses Mal war es jedoch Draco der zu ihrem angeschmierten Tisch kam. Auch er las sich die Sätze noch einmal durch:

_Du bist ja nur neidisch weil ich einen Freund hab und du keine Freundin! bääähh_

Er konnte sich noch ganz genau erinnern als Ginny ihm das geschrieben hatte. Er wurde damals so wütend dass er durch das ganze Klassenzimmer „Miststück!" gerufen hatte. Das war ihm doch auf die eine oder andere Art sehr unangenehm gewesen, obwohl er es nicht zugab. Schließlich brachte Ginny ihn immer wieder auf Teufelsglut. Und obwohl Draco genügend an ihr auszusetzen hatte, musste er trotzdem zugeben, dass sie etwas hatte was ihm gefiel. Er meinte jedoch nichts Körperliches an ihr. Welches aber nicht heißen sollte, dass sie nicht hübsch war. Immerhin ist sie ja doch ziemlich gefragt unter den Jungs. Selbst Blaise hatte sie schon mehrmals erwähnt. Und wenn Blaise behauptet das jemand gut aussieht, dann lag er meistens auch dabei richtig.

Draco legte eine kurze Pause ein und wendete seine Augen auf den Rotschopf hinter ihm. Da sie gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, konnte sie nicht erkennen, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Draco fragte sich ob er trotz seines schlechten Rufes, bei ihr eine Chance hätte. Auch wenn sie nur zum Spaß haben da war. Jedoch fiel ihm dann ein was sein Vater und seine Freunde bloß dazu sagen würden. Sie wären wahrhaftig schockiert. Um war zu sein wäre sogar die ganze Schule schockiert. Ein Slytherin mit einer Gryffindor? Das konnte nicht gut gehen.

Er lies frustriert weite:

_…Bei mir geht das von einer Sekunde auf die andere!_

Dabei musste er grinsen. Wohl war, viele Mädchen aus Hogwarts würden sich um ihn reißen. Jedoch war Draco nie mit einer länger als 10 Tage zusammen. Nur Pansy war eine Ausnahme – auf die Eine oder Andere Weise.

Der Slytherin musste sich jedoch gestehen noch nie wirklich verliebt gewesen zu sein. Er würde jedoch gern wissen wie das so wäre.

Kurz darauf betrachtete er die nächste Zeile auf dem Tisch.

_Und ich wäre am liebsten deine nächste und längste Sekunde!_

„Weasley! Hab ich doch recht gehabt! Wenn das keine Anmache ist dann weiß ich auch nicht!" Draco grinste erfolgreich in Ginny's Richtung.

Der Rotschopf jedoch stapfte wütend zu Draco. „Der hat doch wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.", dachte sie sich genervt.

Als sie jedoch auf die Schrift sah zu der Draco mit seinem Finger deutete, blieb ihr kurz die Luft weg.

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte Ginny ihn argwöhnisch, „das ist doch niemals meine Schrift."

Draco verglich Ginny's obere Schrift mit der Anmache und musste feststellen das sie nicht übereinstimmten.

Die junge Weasley sah ihn siegessicher an und erwartete nun einen komplett verwirrten Malfoy vor sich. Jedoch kam es nicht so. Grinsend sah er sie an und behauptete: „Das kann ja nur heißen, dass es ein anderes Mädchen war. Und das wiederrum bedeutet dass sie auf mich steht. Ich bin ja so begehrenswert." Lässig ließ er sich auf einen Sessel fallen und fing an vor sich hinzumurmeln. „Es kann nur so ein wunderschönes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw sein. Sie ist bestimmt ganz verrückt nach mir…"

„Na dann schauen wir mal!" Ginny zückte kurz ihren Zauberstab und tippte leicht auf die Schrift. Plötzlich drangen helle orange Buchstaben aus der Schrift und verformten sich in einen Namen.

Abrupt fing Ginny laut zum Lachen an. Sie verfiel in so einen heftigen Lachanfall das sie nicht mehr selbstständig stehen konnte.

Draco bekam natürlich ihr Lachen mit und fragte sich was nun so lustig war.

Nach kurzer Zeit konnte Ginny wieder nach Luft schnappen und sagte: „Na? Da hast du dir ja wen ganz _Speziellen _aufgerissen."

Draco verstand nicht sofort und ging Ginny's Hinweis nach auf den Tisch zu sehen. Als er die helle Aufschrift las, war ihm klar wieso sie so lachte. Er jedoch flüsterte schockiert den Namen vor sich: „Minerva McGonagall!"

Diese Worte versetzten Ginny in noch einen Lachanfall wobei sie sich bei Draco anhielt um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.

Draco sah die Gryffindor an und wollte anfangen sie wütend anzuschreien.

Jedoch konnte er nicht. Wie sich Ginny aufführte fand er fiel amüsanter, so fing er selbst an zu lachen. „Wie konnte McGonagall nur sowas Verrücktes tun?", waren seine letzten Gedanken bevor er mit Ginny zu Boden fiel.

Nach einigen Minuten, die sie versuchten nach Luft zu japsen, hatten sie sich wieder komplett beruhigt. Draco stand auf und bot Ginny seine Hand an. Verblüfft begutachtete sie ihn, wobei sie ihm tief in die Augen sah. Die Zeit während dessen sie nachdachte, blieb irgendwie stehen. Schließlich nahm sie die Hand und hievte sich auf. Kurz bevor sie zu Stand kam, ließ Draco abrupt los und sie fiel wieder hin. Als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah fing er wieder an zu lachen. Ginny jedoch fand das gar nicht lustig, da ihr nun ihr Hintern wehtat. Genervt stand sie von selbst auf und fauchte leise: „Rüpel!"

Draco, dem das nicht entfallen war, konterte nur: „Naja, du solltest doch wissen das man einem Slytherin nicht trauen darf!"

Genervt über ihre Naivität zu ihm marschierte sie so weit weg wie es ging und begann ihre Arbeit fortzusetzen.

Draco grinste nur. Währenddessen spielten seine Gedanken um die kleine Weasley.

* * *

Hallo? 

Hallooho?

Ist da überhaupt noch jemand der diese Story liest?

Ich hoff wenigstens :(

Immerhin hab ich ja iiiimens lange gebraucht um sie fortzusetzen!

Naja für die die es doch noch gewagt haben.. bitte macht mir ein Kommi, ja?

Lg

Vici

PS: ich hoff euch gefällt die fortsetzung!


	8. Chapter 8

Kurz nach 3 waren sie schlussendlich mit allen Klassenräumen die sie säubern mussten fertig. Draco zauberte mit seinen Zauberstab noch den Kübel und die Tücher weg und begab sich aus der Klasse. Vor der Tür wartete er bis auch endlich Ginny rauskam.

„Zum Glück sind wir jetzt endlich fertig mit dem Müll!" Seufzte Ginny müde währenddessen sie noch ein kleines Stückchen neben ihm entlang ging, „Versprich mir dass wir uns nie wieder schreiben!... Auf jeden Fall nicht auf diese Weise!" Ginny sah ihm kurz ins Gesicht und fing an zu Grinsen, sah jedoch auch gleich wieder weg. Auch Draco musste anfangen zu grinsen, hatte er das etwa als eine Anmache gesehen?!

Als die Abbiegung kam die in die Kerker führte, blieben beide stehen und Ginny wusste nicht ob sie die Frage die ihr auf den Lippen lag laut aussprechen sollte. Schlussendlich fragte sie: „Wieso magst du mich eigentlich nicht Malfoy? Was gibt dir den Grund mich obwohl du mich nicht kennst zu verspotten und zu ärgern?"

Draco sah sie für einige Zeit an und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, worauf sie sich gleich viel näher waren. Er fing hinterlistig an zu grinsen und stellte ebenfalls eine Frage: „Wer sagt das ich dich nicht mag?" Ginny war auf diese Frage nicht vorbereitet und schubste ihn genervt von sich weg. „Du bist unmöglich!" Als sie sich umdrehte und ihren Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum fortfuhr, hörte sie ihn noch verschmitzt sagen: „Ich weiß! Wir sehen sich Kleine!"

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschafsraum angekommen setzte sie sich auf einen bequemen Couchsessel und wunderte sich wieso sie so zitterte. Wieso sie Draco eigentlich weggeschubst hatte wusste sie ohne auch nur einmal nachdenken zu müssen. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar aufgeregt und nervös in seiner Nähe. Sie wollte dieses Gefühl sofort wieder los werden. Was sie jedoch wunderte war das er ihr diese Gegenfrage gestellt hatte. Hatte er damit sagen wollen dass er sie doch ganz okay fand? Was war da eigentlich zwischen ihnen? Als erstes liegen sie lachend gemeinsam am Boden und kurz darauf fangen sie wieder an sich gegenseitig zu nerven. Was war Draco Malfoy eigentlich für eine Person?

----

Draco war gerade auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek wo er Blaise treffen sollte. Dort angekommen stellte er fest dass sein Freund wohl noch immer nicht aus Hogsmeade zurück war und setzte sich auf eines der etwas versteckten Tische der Bibliothek.

Währenddessen er wartete, schienen seine Gedanken wiedermal auf das Ginny zu wandern. Er hatte sie echt nervös gemacht als er ihr Nahe kam, das war ihm sofort bewusst gewesen. Wieso er das jedoch getan hatte war ihm selbst nicht bewusst. Eigentlich ging er nur Mädchen zu nahe wenn er wusste dass sie kurz darauf rumknutschen würden. Wie das wohl wäre mit Weasley …

Draco versank in einen langen Tagtraum.

Kurze Zeit später fand ihn Blaise auf. Er fing an zu lachen als er seinen Freund verträumt am Tisch lehnen sah. Blaise setzte sich hin, klappte mit einer leichten Handbewegung den Mund von Draco zu und sagte locker: „Was ist denn dir wiederfahren?!"

Plötzlich wurde es komplett dunkel um Draco und er realisierte wie er von einer schwarzen Hand in die Realität zurück gezogen wurde. Wie konnte er auch nur denken etwas mit Ginny anzufangen? Das würde wirklich NIEMAND akzeptieren. Geschockt setzte er sich auf, sah in die fragenden Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Na? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Ach sei bloß still! Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit!", fragte Draco eisig.

Blaise der die Anspannung bemerkt hatte ging auf seine Frage nicht ein und sagte nur: „Nirgends. Wie war dein Date mit dem Weasley-Mädchen?" Er fing an zu lachen als er Draco's Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Das war kein Date! Wir haben Strafarbeit bei Lupin zusammen durchziehen müssen, sonst gar nichts!"

„Aber ich hab Lupin in Hogsmeade gesehen. Also wart ihr allein?"

Draco konnte es nicht fassen das Blaise so überaus neugierig und nervig war. „Ja und? Was hätte denn schon großartiges passieren sollen? Mit wem warst du nun die ganze Zeit weg?"

Jedoch ließ sich Blaise nicht auf ein anderes Thema ein. Grinsend bückte er sich vor und fragte: „Und? Wie wars so mit einer Gryffindor?"

Draco der sich zusammen reißen musste, teilte ihm noch einmal halblaut mit: „Da war nichts!"

„Och schade!!", sagte ein enttäuschter Blaise.

„Wieso interessiert dich das auch so?" kam es nun von Draco, „Du weißt genau das ich sie heute zum ersten mal im ganzen Jahr gesehen hab!"

„Nur so!" sagte er knapp und fügte noch schnell hinzu, „Ich fand nur dass sie sich recht gut entwickelt hat!" Wieder fing Blaise an zu grinsen.

Draco der aus dem ganzen Gespräch nicht schlau wurde, war froh das Blaise ein anderes Thema anschnitt.

Mit wem er jedoch den halben Tag weg war, erfuhr er schlussendlich nicht.

heLLo

danke für die vielen Reviews .. hat mich richtig gewundert das sich da noch jemand an die Story intressiert .. hat mich richtig gefreut!

Wäre wirklich große unterstützung wenn ihr mir nochmal eine macht!

lg

vici


	9. Freunde, Minimuffpaarung und

**Kapitel 9: Freunde, Minimuffpaarung und Begegnungen im Dunkeln**

„Aufwachen Gin, komm schon!"

Ginny drehte sich müde auf die andere Seite, währenddessen Samantha, ihre beste Freundin und Zimmergenossin, sie mühsam versuchte aufzuwecken. Nach längerem Rütteln und Einreden schaffte es Sam schließlich, Ginny zum aufstehen zu bringen.

„Wieso warst du auch gestern so lange munter? Ich glaub ich hab dich sogar um 2 Uhr noch gehört."

Ginny gähnte herzhaft und sah ihre blondhaarige Freundin lächelnd an. Wieso hatte sie gestern noch schnell nicht einschlafen können? Schockiert musste sie sich an einen blondhaarigen, großen Jungen erinnern und sank wieder ins warme Bett. Das war der Grund: Draco Malfoy. Er hatte sie das ganze Wochenende über verfolgt. Natürlich nur in ihren Gedanken. Jedoch war das genauso nervig wie als würde er ihr die ganze Zeit hinterherrennen. Obwohl, Ginny konnte nicht einmal einschätzen ob sie dies für nervig empfinden würde. Sie konnte Draco's Worte vom vorigen Samstag noch immer nicht vergessen. Irgendwie hatte sie große Lust den Slytherin näher kennenzulernen.

Sam, die natürlich nichts von den Gedanken ihrer Freundin wusste, sah auf die Uhr und fing an ihre Schulsachen zusammen zu packen. „Also Ginny, wenn du nicht bald aufstehst, gehe ich allein runter in die Halle. Immerhin ist das Frühstück bald zu ende."

Bei dem Wort „Frühstück" schnellte jedoch Ginny's Hand sofort in die höh und sie schrie: „Frühstück!" Eilig sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und ab ins Badezimmer. Nach ca. 5 Minuten marschierten sie schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Dort angelangt setzten sie sich zu ihrem Tisch und Ginny begann sich alles was sie sah auf ihren Teller zu legen. Genüsslich aß sie ihren Berghaufen, als sie plötzlich eine ihr bekannte Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

„Na Weasley, bist du etwa schwanger ?"

Ginny die zuerst auf Draco sah und anfangs nicht verstand, verfolgte seinen Blick der geradewegs auf ihren Teller landete. Erst jetzt erkannte sie was er meinte. Oft war sie nämlich richtig übermutig bei ihren Entscheidungen was sie essen sollte. Und manchmal kam es halt vor das sie einfach alles auf einmal nahm, welches überaus ekelhaft aussah für andere die es an ihr nicht gewohnt waren. So lag direkt neben ihrem Ham & Eggs ein Pfannkuchen mit einer Tomate drüber. Ginny fing an zu grinsen, und sagte nur: „Ja, hast du was dagegen?" Frech zeigte sie ihm die Zunge.

Draco sah sie nur amüsiert an. „Nun ja, solange es nicht von mir ist!"

Daraufhin wurde sie rot und erwiderte nichts. Zum Glück kam Blaise und verschwand mit Draco auf den Slytherintisch.

Sam, die für eine Sekunde lang aufgehört hatte zu kichern, fing wieder an. Ginny sah sie nur böse an. Plötzlich hatte sie überhaupt kein Appetit mehr.

„Jetzt fällt es mir ja wieder ein! Du hast ja Nachsitzen müssen mit Malfoy! Wie wars?"

Ginny hatte erwartet das diese Frage kommen würde. Sie antwortete nur mit einem „Wie hätte es schon sein sollen!" und versuchte ein anderes Thema zu finden, „ ääh.. wie war eigentlich Hogsmeade!"

Sam sah ihr jedoch über den Rücken und sagte: „Guten Morgen Luna!"

Ginny sah über ihren Rücken und erkannte Luna die sich nun neben sie setzte. Sie vergaß dass Sam auf ihre Frage nicht eingegangen war. „Hey Luna!", begrüßte sie ihre Freundin stattdessen. Sam und Luna waren ihre beiden besten Freundinnen in Hogwarts. Zu dritt waren sie unschlagbar und da sie nun gemeinsam eine Unterrichtsstunde haben würden, holte sie Luna meistens vom Gryffindortisch ab. Wie jeden Tag, hatte sie wieder ihre Radieschen-Ohrringe auf, jedoch war Ginny aufgefallen dass sie bereits seit mehreren Tagen auf ihre Butterbierstöpsel-Kette verzichtete.

„Machen wir uns auf den Weg zu Alte Runen?", fragte sie strahlend.

----

Nach 7 harte Stunden voller Qualen und Langeweile, war der Unterricht für die drei vorbei. Samantha und Ginny wollten sofort nach dem Essen runter auf den Quidditschplatz ein paar Runden drehen.

„Kommst du mit Luna?", fragten sie ihre verdrehte Freundin.

„Tut mir Leid Mädls, aber ich … ja … hab noch was zu tun!"

Verdutzt schauten sie ihr nach wie sie sich winkend umdrehte und schlussendlich bei einer Abbiegung verschwand. Am heutigen Tag fanden sie es äußerst merkwürdig nur zu Zweit den Nachmittag zu verbringen.

Jedoch konnte es nichts Besseres geben als eine Runde mit dem Besen zu fliegen. Am Quidditchplatz angekommen warfen sie sich sofort auf ihre Besen und stießen sich vom Boden ab. Obwohl sie beide nicht in der Gryffindormannschaft mitspielten, war es ihr beider Hobby geworden. Plötzlich bemerkte Ginny wie jemand auf den Tribünen herum spazierte. Nach längerem Beobachten erkannte sie Draco mit Crabbe oder Goyle (sie konnte sie nie so richtig unterscheiden) die auf die andere Seite des Feldes gingen.

„Wieso schauen die die ganze Zeit zu uns herauf?", fragte nach Kurzem Sam die bei ihr vorbeiflog.

Jetzt bemerkte es Ginny auch. Wütend flog sie zu ihnen hinab.

„Was gibt es für Probleme, dass ihr uns die ganze Zeit anstarren müsst?", fragte sie schroff. Sie spürte wie hinter sich Sam ruhig landete.

„Nun ja, wisst ihr nicht dass das Slytherinteam jeden Montag hier trainiert? Und wir können euch klugerweise überhaupt nicht hier gebrauchen!", schnauzte Goyle (_oder Crabbe_ , dachte sich Ginny und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen) währenddessen die anderen aus der Mannschaft her marschierten.

Draco sagte merkwürdigerweise nichts dazu und betrachtete Ginny. Diese bemerkte das und versuchte sich nicht aus der Rage zu bringen.

„Red du nicht von „klugerweise". Kann mir nicht vorstellen das du überhaupt weißt was das heißt!", schnauzte Ginny zurück, „außerdem habt ihr noch nie montags trainiert! Komm Sam lass uns gehen."

Aufgebraust machte sie sich einen Weg zwischen zwei Slytherins und begab sich wieder mit ihrer Freundin rauf, ins Schloss. Die ganze Zeit beklagten sie sich über das Geschehene.

„… die verändern ihren Trainingsplan jeden Tag, wie soll man da auch wissen…", Sam hörte jedoch plötzlich auf zu reden und blieb still. Ginny der das kurz nicht aufgefallen war, da sie in ihrer Tasche rumkramte, sagte darauf: „Was wolltest du noch schnell sagen?"

„Ach nichts!", wurde ihr nur zugerufen.

-----

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen wieder auf ihr Zimmer gebracht hatten und sich an ihren Haufen von Hausaufgaben rangemacht hatten, war auch schon wieder Essenzeit.

Währenddessen Ginny sich bei Sam wegen Snape's Hausaufgaben beschwerte, kam ihnen Luna entgegen. Sie schien recht glücklich zu sein, und begrüßte sie auch dementsprechend.

„Ihr werdet nicht glauben was mir heute per Eule geschickt wurde!" Langsam zog sie aus ihrer Tasche einen kleinen Minimuff den es nur bei Fred und George's Laden gibt. Er war rabenschwarz und hatte einen weißen Fleck um eines seiner Augen.

Sofort fingen Ginny und Sam an lauthals zu schreien vor Entzückung. Ein paar Leute um sie schauten sie irritiert an.

„Oh, wie süß, darf ich den kleinen Kerl halten?", fragte Sam strahlend und beachtete die anderen nicht, die sie verstört anstarrten.

„Es ist ein Mädchen! Ich habe sie Madison genannt! Hier, aber vorsichtig!"

Plötzlich kam Ginny ein furchtbar toller Gedanken. Grinsend legte sie einen Arm um Luna und sagte: „Nun ja Luna, du weißt ja … mein Arnold ist ja ein wenig einsam und denkst du nicht auch das sie ganz wunderbare Kinder haben würden?" Ginny grinste noch breiter.

Luna war jedoch nicht so ihrer Meinung. Schließlich dauert ihr Weg zur Halle noch länger als erwartet, da Ginny versuchte Luna zu überreden ein paar kleine Minimuff-Babys machen zu lassen. Sam nebenbei musste die ganze Zeit lachen.

-----

In der Halle verabschiedeten sie sich von einander, wobei Ginny die ganze Zeit leise zu Luna flüsterte: „Madison und Arnold sitzen auf ´nem Baum, knuffen sich ganz heftig, man glaubt es kaum…" Sam musste noch immer kichern.

Lachend gingen die beiden Gryffindors an ihren Tisch. Während des Essens sprachen sie wie wohl die kleinen Minimuff-Babys aussehen würden. Plötzlich kam Ginny's Blick auf den Slytherintisch wo sie ein gewisser Blondhaariger beobachtete. Schockiert grinste sie ihn an wobei sie eine Augenbraue hochzog. Draco der ihren fragenden Blick bemerkt hatte grinste nur lieb zurück. Ginny war froh dass sie saß, weil sonst sie wahrscheinlich am Boden geflogen wäre, so zitterten ihre Beine.

Sam hatte alles gespannt mit angesehen und stubste ihre Freundin an. „Also machst du mir meine Hausaufgaben?"

„Jaja natürlich!" Ginny schien komplett ausgeschalten zu haben wie Sam erkannte. Erst nach wenigen Minuten hatte der Rotschopf realisiert was sie da gesagt hatte und sah ihre Freundin wütend an um sie zu fragen wie sie auf sowas nur kommen würde.

Sam sah sie jedoch ganz amüsiert an. „Was ist da eigentlich zwischen dir und Malfoy. Irgendwas muss da passiert sein mit euch."

Ginny, die jetzt erst verstand wieso ihre Freundin vorher die Frage gestellt hatte, wurde ganz rot. Knapp sagte sie nur „Da ist doch nichts."

„Ja natürlich! Und Hogwarts wurde an einem Tag erbaut!"

„Wurde es!", warf Ginny drauf ein.

„Ach sei still. Das war nur so ein Ausdruck!" , sagt Sam schmollend.

Als sie später aus der Halle gingen fragte Ginny noch kurz: „Denkst du ich schaff es Luna zu überreden?" Sam schnaubte nur.

----

Um 10 Uhr saßen sie noch immer da, den Tisch voller Bücher und Pergament und noch immer erst die Hälfte der Aufgaben fertig gestellt. Plötzlich fiel Ginny auf, dass sie ihre Tasche in der großen Halle liegen gelassen hatte. Hektisch legte sie noch ein Wort ein und kroch aus dem Portrait der fetten Dame.

„Wohin willst du denn um diese Uhrzeit noch hin, junge Dame?"

Als Ginny ihr jedoch nicht antwortete und schnell weiterging, hörte sie noch ein „Die Jugend heut zu tage, …" hinter sich. Als sie um die Ecke bog, hörte sie plötzlich Schritte ihr endgegenkommen. Schnell versuchte sie sich noch hinter einer Rüstung zu verstecken, doch zu spät. Verwundert nahm sie die Stimme von Pansy Parkinson war.

„Was macht denn eine Gryffindor um diese Uhrzeit noch auf den Gängen?", fragte sie Ginny kreischend. Der Rotschopf konnte noch immer nicht verstehen wie Dumbledore nur so eine Person zur Vertrauensschülerin machen konnte.

Bevor sie sich auch nur eine irgendwie blöde Ausrede erfinden konnte, kam auch schon jemand anderer um die Ecke.

„Pansy, was ist los?"

Draco stand mit schlechtgelaunter Miene da und verschränkte seine Arme. Erst als er Ginny sah ließ er locker und grinste sie verschmitzt an.

„Einer dieser Weasley's ist in den Gängen rumgeschlichen, Drakie!" Den letzten Ton traf sie so hoch das beide hochfuhren.

„Ich übernehme das schon!", sagte Draco scharf und ließ die Augen nicht von Ginny. Erst als Pansy widersprechen wollte sah er sie an. Schmollend verschwand sie.

„Also Ginny, was machst du hier?" Er hatte noch immer das Grinsen im Gesicht, es wirkte nun viel bübischer.

Nicht nur die Tatsache dass er sie „Ginny" genannt hatte, sondern seine ganze Anwesenheit machte sie nervös. „Ich wollte nur meine Tasche aus der großen Halle holen!" erwiderte sie etwas unsicher.

Als ihr auffiel wie dumm sie sich aufführte, atmete sie einmal kurz auf und sagte mit viel kräftigerer Stimme: „Ich habe sie dort vergessen."

„Meinst du vielleicht die hier?"

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf das er ihre Tasche in der Hand hielt. Glücklich sie zu sehen ging Ginny auf ihn zu und wollte sie ihn abnehmen. Jedoch blockte er ab und fragte spitzbübisch: „Und was denkst du bekomme ich als Dank für deine Tasche und deine Rettung vor Pansy?"

„Das heißt ich werde nicht verpetzt von dir?"

„Hätte gar nicht daran gedacht!"

Ginny kam ihm noch näher. „Was willst du denn haben?", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Ihr Mut staunte sie.

Draco kam nochmal eine Spur näher, sodass sie nun seinen Geruch wahrnahm. Es roch fabelhaft. Wieder verspürte sie das merkwürdige Gefühl wie vom letzten Samstag. Jedoch war dieses nun viel vertrauter als sie noch vom letzten Mal in Erinnerung hatte. Trotzdem ging sie wieder ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie wusste nicht ob sie nun glücklich oder panisch sein sollte als er ihr nachging. Als sie an der kalten Mauer ankam, ließ er ihre Tasche los, sodass sie auf den Boden fiel. Er hatte noch immer das bübische Grinsen im Gesicht als er beide Hände gegen die Mauer legte damit sie ihm nicht mehr entwischen konnte.

Wieder bückte er seinen Kopf zu ihr vor, wobei Ginny drohte mit ihren Beinen abzuknicken da sie so weich waren. Sie wusste das er ein Typ war der wusste was er wollte, trotzdem blieb er sanft und einfühlsam mit seinen Bewegungen. Als er nurmehr ein paar Zentimeter mit seinen Lippen von ihren Entfernt war, flüsterte er: „Würdest du mir wirklich alles geben?"

Benebelt von seinem höllisch guten Duft und der Tatsache dass er so nah bei ihr stand, hätte sie sich zu dem Zeitpunkt gewünscht dass er sich die letzten Zentimeter noch auf sie zubewegt und ihr einen Kuss gab. Jedoch kam es nicht so.

Draco trennte sich nun von ihr, hob ihre Tasche auf und bot sie ihr an. Ginny sah total perplex von der Tasche hinüber in seine Augen. Sie konnte nicht wirklich sagen was da nun passiert war auf jedenfall wollte es Draco komischerweise nicht beenden, was ihm ganz und gar nicht ähnlich sah.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie ihm die Tasche ab, sah ihn noch ein paar Minuten in die Augen und als er noch immer nichts sagte, verschwand sie mit einem leisen, unsicheren: „Danke … und … gute Nacht!"

-----

Jaja Leute! Wenn ich will kann ich es doch – also mit den langen Kapitel!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Es ist viel detailierter als die vorherigen. Wenn es euch gefällt werde ich mehr von dieser Art schreiben!

Würde mich über ein Review freuen.

Lg, eure

Crazy-candyfloss


End file.
